


Sweet is Pleasure After Pain

by rubygirl29



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Cam expected was to find John Sheppard slouched on his couch, an ice-pack on his head, his face pale and drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet is Pleasure After Pain

Cam opened the door to his condo and nearly wept with relief. It had been a difficult mission; people had died for no reason. Worse, they had lost the _Prometheus_ and her captain. He just wanted to lie down, bury his head in his pillows and sleep until it didn't hurt anymore. Which just might be forever given how weary and worn he felt.

The last thing he expected was to find John Sheppard slouched on his couch, an ice-pack on his head, his face pale and drawn. The drapes had been closed against the light.

 _Migraine._ Cam recognized the signs. Sometimes it happened like that after Sheppard came back from Atlantis. He wondered if it was some sort of withdrawal from the Anciet tech, but that was for the doctors to figure out. He just knew that John was in pain.

"Hey," he whispered, lightly touching John's shoulder, careful not to alarm him. "Babe, it's me. Can you open your eyes long enough to let me know you're alive?"

Sheppard groaned. "I'm alive. I think. Barely."

"Your meds are in the medicine chest," Cam brushed his lips across John's temple.

"Took 'em. I just need to sleep, now."

"Then come to bed."

John cracked an eye open. Hazel and bloodshot. Still beautiful to Cam. "You look as crappy as I feel," John whispered. He lifted a hand to Cam's cheek. "Rough mission?"

"It always is when good people die for no reason." Cam's voice cracked and his eyes reddened. "But it's getting better." He kissed John's temple.

"Bed sounds good," John murmured, already half to sleep.

Cam levered him up off the couch, and wrapped his arm around John's waist. They stumbled to the bedroom. Cam lowered John to the mattress and pulled the blinds before he, too, fell into bed. With John's body tucked up against his, Cam finally let sleep claim him.

When he woke again, the room was in shadows and Sheppard was still sleeping, easily now, with the faint lines of pain eased. One arm was flung over his head, pulling up the hem of his shirt, exposing a band of pale skin over the jut of his hip bone.

Cam felt a stirring of arousal, but he didn't want to wake John yet. He got out of bed as quietly as he could, gathered up clean clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. As the steam gathered and the water beat down, he let it ease his muscles and wash away the memories and grief that had clung to him like chains.

He was still standing under the streaming water when the door slid open. John stood in front of Cam. His hands gripped Cam's shoulders for balance. His body was narrow, sleek. His skin, beneath Cam's palm, was warm, slick. Cam pumped soap onto a wash cloth and ran it across John's chest, watching the suds slide down his chest, to his navel, to the dark hair at his groin. His cock was erect, and Cam's own arousal spiked rapidly when John closed his soapy fist around the shaft.

"Feeling better?"

John grinned. "Oh, yeah. Much." He couldn't hide the shadows under his eyes.

Cam took his face between his hands. "Liar." He kissed Sheppard's wet eyelids, the ridge of his cheekbone, his jaw, then nibbled his way to his mouth. "Sweet liar."

John opened his mouth to Cam's tongue. The kiss was leisurely, deep, melting. "God, you taste good," Cam breathed.

John made a happy sound in his mouth and kissed his way across Cam's clavicle, down his chest and knelt. The water flowed down his shoulders; his skin was hot and smooth under Cam's palms. He watched, fascinated as John lapped at the water beading on his cock, at the come welling at the tip. His beautiful mouth surrounded Cam's flesh, and he wanted to tell John they should take it to the bed, but he couldn't move, couldn't think. He stopped fighting and let John suck him off, crying out his release, nearly sinking to the tiles when he was finished ejaculating. Now, he was clinging to John.

John rose, kissed Cam. He tasted like the ocean; water and salt, the faint musk of sex. Cam fumbled with the shower taps and finally turned them off. "Don't move."

He opened the door wide enough to snag his bath sheet. He wrapped it around John, around himself. Sheppard's cock was hard, and he fucked against Cam's body, looking for friction. Cam caught his shoulders. "Bed," he ordered. "Now."

"Bossy," John gasped, but he backed off enough to get out of the shower. Kissing, he let Cam muscle him over to the bed. Cam gave John's body a few quick swipes with the towel, deliberately brushing it against his erection. He reached into his nightstand and got out a condom and lube. John was sprawled on the bed, naked and utterly beautiful. Cam tore the foil off the condom and skillfully rolled it over John's cock. Sheppard's eyes widened. "You want ...?" A bit startled because it wasn't often that Cam asked for that, and John didn't mind as long as the satisfaction was mutual.

"Fuck me," Cam said. He smeared lube in his palm, warmed it for a moment and then coated John. He could have brought him off with just a bit more stimulation, but not tonight. "Give me your hand."

John did. He slicked up his fingers and slid them down Cam's ass, long fingers finding him, pressing in. Cam moaned, shifted so John was on top of him. His legs fell open, exposing himself completely. John's hands were on him, his fingers went deeper, scissoring and stretching. He brushed across Cam's prostate and Cam just about died, arching up from the bed as John's fingers teased him. He was getting hard again, wanting to be fucked so damn bad. "Please," he gasped.

John withdrew his fingers and slowly slid inside Cam's body. For a moment he paused, braced on his arms, looking down at him. Cam's eyes widened. He had never seen John so open, so vulnerable. He gave the slightest nod, and John kissed him.

Cam nearly came at that, but then Sheppard's expression grew fierce with need and he rocked into Cam, hard and driving until he arched up, hips meeting John's as he shoved his cock deeper, now almost desperate. Cam's felt his muscles clench around John. Sheppard cried out, his neck hard and corded as he ejaculated into Cam's body.

Cam's second orgasm was deep and quiet, shuddering inside him, burning through his thigh muscles to his core. _This,_ he thought, _This is life._

John withdrew, stripped off the condom, knotted it and dropped it into the wastebasket. He fell against Cam, boneless and heavy. Cam wrapped a leg over John, pulled the sheet over their bodies and they both drifted back to sleep, perfectly sated, perfectly together.

 **The End**


End file.
